Cinco chicos, cinco corazones
by FernandaMartinezH
Summary: Una historia de cinco chicas y cinco chicos, de como encuentran el amor (One Direction fanfic)
1. Corazón número uno: Vestido de novia

Corazón número uno: Vestido de novia.

Y ahí estaba yo, en un avión con destino a Irlanda. Ya sabía que iba a ser yo la encargada de ir allá, rogaba porque no me tocara pero la suerte no estuvo de mi lado.

¿Para qué voy a Irlanda? Se preguntaran bueno, estoy buscando un vestido de novia. No es para mí, no, estoy bastante pequeña aun, además todavía no llega esa persona.

Ni siquiera me he presentado, me llamo Giselle Jhonson, tengo 18, soy castaña obscura, piel morena clara, ojos miel y soy estadounidense de padres mexicanos. Soy calmada, amigable pero solo con personas que me inspiran confianza, soy torpe, me considero insegura, inocente, algo baja para mi edad y una chica común.

Ya esta la presentación, continuemos con mi propósito. Voy camino a Irlanda porque mi hermana me encargo su vestido, lo diseñaron allá y por motivos de dinero no pudimos enviarlo a EUA. El vestido grita Irlanda por todos lados. Además mi hermana tiene una amiga Irlandesa que está invitada, su familia vendría a la boda.

Proteste no quería ir, soy la única que habla gaélico, me enseñaron en la escuela. Aunque ya no se habla mucho mis padres insistieron en que fuera yo.

Suspire resignada, no es que no me gustara Irlanda pero me recordaba mucho a mi abuelo, él vivió gran parte de su vida ahí. Baje del avión y tome un taxi, mire mi reloj, la una de la mañana.

-Buenos días señorita.-saludo el recepcionista.

-Buenos días, ¿Podría darme una habitación para una persona?-pedí, asintió.

Me entrego una llave, subí mi pequeña maleta yo misma, negando que los botones me ayudaran, solo me quedaría un día.

Me puse el pijama y me quede dormida.

Mi alarma sonó, gruñí.

-Solo 1 día.-susurre, tome un baño y me vestí abrigadamente, hacía mucho frío. Tome el mapa de Mullingar.

-Pobre del taxista.-susurre divertida.

Miraba los paisajes de Mullingar con nostalgia, llegamos a la tienda de vestidos.

Baje y mire al conductor.

-¿Cuánto tiempo puede esperarme?-pregunte.

-No más de 10 minutos niña.-dijo mirando su reloj, resople.

-Tome.-dije y le entregue el dinero, se fue.

Entre a la tienda, lo único que veía era blanco, en todos lados y pequeñas plataformas circulares con espejos. Una señorita se acerco a mi con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días señorita, soy Giselle Jhonson.-dije extendiendo mi mano, ella la acepto y compuso una sonrisa más sincera.

-Soy Erin, su asistenta. Se ve bastante joven para casarse.-dijo y me sonroje.

-Oh no, yo no voy a casarme, estoy bastante pequeña.-dije agitando la cabeza y mis rizos.

-Lo siento no quise ser grosera, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?-pregunto mientras ambos caminábamos por la boutique.

Me sentía perteneciente a ese lugar, una de mis mayores ilusiones era escoger mi vestido de novia, sonreí.

-Vengo a recoger un vestido de novia a nombre de Jane Jhonson.-dije esperando en la recepción del lugar.

La campanilla del lugar sonó, las voces de chicos y chicas comenzaron a retumbar en mis oídos, no le di importancia. Juguetee con las uñas de mis dedos, golpeadoras con el marfil.

Erin salió de la nada, me guiño el ojo y me hizo una seña para que esperara un poco, le sonreí.

¿Por qué no mirar un poco?-pensé y sonreí.

Comencé a moverme alrededor de la tienda, viendo algún vestido, eran indescriptibles las emociones que sentí.

Las risas llamaron mi atención, mire a los demás clientes. Eran 2 chicos y una chica. Ella era pelirroja y de ojos azules, muy bonita, alta curvilínea. Ellos eran rubios, uno de ojos grises y otro de ojos azules, altos, fornidos, bastante guapos.

Los tres me miraron, les sostuve la mirada mientras sentía que me sonrojaba, uno de ellos, el de ojos grises rió entre dientes. La rubia me guiño el ojo y jalo al de ojos grises, supuse que era su prometido.

El rubio me miro con una sonrisa tímida, se la devolví, se acerco a mí.

-¿Ya sabes que vestido vas a utilizar?-pregunto con voz dulce y tierna, me derritió. El acento irlandés se notaba mucho, era lindo.

Abrí la boca pero nada salió de ella, la cerré. ¿Desde cuándo había comenzado a sentirme tan nerviosa?

-Aye, perdón, no.-sonreí.

-¿Sabes gaélico?-pregunto animado, sonreí y asentí.

-Increíble, es un idioma hermoso, yo también lo hablo.-dijo sonriendo.

-Sí, es un idioma muy bonito.-dije sonriendo, mire el vestido que estaba tocando.

-¿Ya sabes que vestido usarás? Te ves bastante joven.-dijo algo desilusionado pero sonrió.

Reí nerviosa.

-No, yo no me voy a casar, vengo por el vestido de mi hermana.-dije sonriendo.

-Ah, ya veo.-dijo asintiendo.

Mire sus ojos, eran preciosos, de un azul intenso, como el cielo.

-Niall, ven a ver qué tal se ve Sophie.-comenzó a decir el rubio pero se quedo callado y sonrió, me guiño un ojo.

-Michael, ve a verla tú, es tu hermana.-le dijo Niall algo molesto.

-Está bien no te enojes, dale con todo galán.-dijo Michael, Niall se sonrojo.

Su nombre no era común pero eso no le quitaba lo bonito.

-Señorita Giselle, su vestido ya está listo.-dijo Erin entrando a la habitación, de pronto no me quería ir, había quedado prendada con ese chico.

Quise alargar mi estadía en Irlanda pero no se podía.

-Gracias Erin, ¿Puedes empacarlo?-pregunte intentando que tardara un poco más.

-Ya está listo.-dijo sonriendo tristemente, supuse que había visto la situación.

-Está bien, voy por el.-dije mirándola, mire al chico frente a mí.

-Como ya sabes, me llamo Giselle, mucho gusto Niall.-dije sonriendo tristemente.

Note algo en sus ojos, mire el vestido a mi lado.

-Niall, igualmente ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar en Irlanda?-pregunto ilusionado, no sé porque me dolió decirle tanto esto.

-Solo hoy, en cuanto tenga el vestido me regreso a EUA.-dije mirando el suelo.

-Ah.-un silencio incómodo se formo.

-Bueno, tengo que irme Niall. Adiós.-dije y me acerque a besar su mejilla, después me sonroje al darme cuenta de mi gesto.

Tome la caja, me dirigí a la salida y gire, le dirigí una sonrisa y salí, sabiendo que no lo volvería a ver.

1 semana después

Eran las 12 de la tarde, una chica alisaba mi cabello, mientras que otra me maquillaba, algo simple y natural pero que me hiciera notar.

Era la dama de honor de mi hermana, junto con una de sus amigas.

El vestido era largo aunque yo lo habría preferido corto porque me hacía ver más alta pero no podía cambiarlo.

Las chicas acabaron y yo me puse los tacones, no quería caerme pero estaba confiada, había comenzado a practicar desde hace dos meses.

Me mire en el espejo, estaba muy bonita.

Respire hondo, comenzamos a caminar dentro de la iglesia, evite mirar alrededor eso me ponía más nerviosa.

La ceremonia estuvo realmente hermosa y evite llorar con todo mi esfuerzo. Llego la fiesta, estaba mirando distraídamente el salón, alguien me toco el hombro. Me encontré con unos ojos grises y cabello rubio. Abrí los ojos, sorprendida.

-¿Michael?-pregunte dudosa, el sonrió.

-Hola Giselle.-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte, el soltó una carcajada.

-Mi hermana es amiga de la tuya, yo soy su hermano y también mis padres vinieron.-abrí los ojos y la boca, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar al recordar a Niall.-También vino cierto rubio de ojos azules.-dijo dándome un codazo amistoso, me sonroje.

Me dejo sola, ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando sucedió. Mire hacia el frente y ahí resaltando por su cabellera y en smoking se abrió paso hacia mí.

Tenía esa sonrisa habitual en su cara, dulce y tierna, sus ojos azules resaltaban de una forma especial.

Llego a mi lado, seguía con la boca abierta y el corazón acelerado.

-No esperaba verte nunca más.-dijo sonriente, le devolví la sonrisa.

-Yo tampoco, es increíble que estés aquí, Niall.-dije sonriendo.

-¿Bailas?-pregunto al escuchar una canción lenta, asentí despacio, asimilando lo que sucedía.

Y ese fue nuestro primer baile, el primero de muchos, hasta que llego el baile como marido y mujer.


	2. Corazón número dos: Visitas

Corazón número dos: Visitas a la Cafetería Otto

Muchos dirán que la vida es difícil pero yo considero que no lo es, simplemente tienes que aceptarla y verle el lado positivo a lo que sucede.

El Café de Otto era un lugar precioso, el lugar donde había crecido, donde me habían enseñado el arte del café. Puede sonar ridículo pero para servir un café se tiene trucos.

Me llamo Sarah Kennedy, tengo 17 años, soy castaña rojiza, alta, de ojos azules, delgada y con pecas. Tengo carácter y uno bastante complicado, de múltiples facetas. Amable cuando debo de serlo y algo alocada cuando puedo.

Mis padres fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico cuando yo tenía 3 años, desde ese momento me cuidan mis tíos. Otto y Audrey, ellos me aman y se encargaron de mi educación y mi formación como persona. Vivo en EUA, y trabajo en la cafetería desde que tengo memoria.

Sonó la alarma, lo único que no me gustaba en el mundo era levantarme temprano y eso, era lo único que hacia todos los días, irónico.

Tome una ducha y me coloque el uniforme de la cafetería, cepille mi cabello y baje a desayunar.

Mi mamá Audrey, así le decía porque eso era, mi madre. Desayune fruta y huevos revueltos, volví a subir para amarrar mi cabello en un chongo, tome la libreta y la pluma. Bese la mejilla de mi mamá y me fui corriendo.

-Buenos días papá.-canturree al entrar a la habitación.

-Parece que hoy alguien amaneció feliz, tu café está en la barra.-dijo, mandándome un beso.

Mi lindo café con leche me esperaba en la barra, mire la cafetería que estaba vacía, pronto comenzarían a llegar los clientes.

Dieron las 9 de la mañana y en la cafetería se escuchaba un bullicio tremendo, había clientes que pedían para llevar y otros sentados en la mesa, desayunando y riendo.

Ya había ganado una buena propina, que iría directo a mis ahorros para Londres.

La cafetería estaba más tranquila a eso de las 5 de la tarde, miraba con atención las mesas por si algún cliente quería algo.

La puerta se abrió y otro cliente se sentó en la mesa del fondo.

Camine hacia él, levanto la vista al verme y el discurso de presentación se borro de mi mente. Tenía un rostro bastante lindo y varonil, de ojos verdes y unos lindos rizos enmarcaban su rostro. Sacudí discretamente la cabeza.

-Buenas tardes soy Sarah y yo lo voy a atender, le dejo la carta para que vea que quiere ordenar, cuando esté listo me llama.-dije mirando la mesa, salí de ahí.

Me senté en la barra donde mi mamá me miro curiosa, le sonreí.

-Es un chico bastante guapo el de la mesa 16.-dijo mi mamá con una sonrisa, abrí los ojos con sorpresa.

-¡Mamá pero que dices!-dije escandalizada, ella rió y yo me sonroje.

-Calma, solo bromeaba. Mira ya te está buscando, atrápalo.-dijo para echarse a reír de nuevo, resople con una sonrisa.

Llegue a su lado, con una sonrisa, como debía ser. Sus ojos me miraron atentamente, sin expresión alguna, contuve el aliento, miro la carta. Saque el aire discretamente.

-Tráeme una hamburguesa y una soda.-dijo groseramente, eso arruino el encanto, eso sí tenía una voz realmente sexy. No pude aguantarme.

-Se dice por favor.-resople con voz y expresión fría. Me fui de ahí para pedir su orden, pero que tonta había sido, el chico podía irse y perdería el cliente.

-Ya que.-susurre, espere pacientemente la orden pero el Señor Brown me sonrió y levanto la mano.

-¿Qué más se le ofrece Señor Brown?-pregunte sonriendo.

-Oh nada más Sarah, la cuenta, todo estuvo delicioso felicita a tu padre.-dijo guiñándome el ojo.

-Claro que sí, voy por ella.-la campanilla sonó, la orden del chico estaba lista.

La deje en su plato.

-¿Algo más Señor?-pregunte con la mayor amabilidad posible, esforzándome por no tirarle nada encima.

Sonrió y me dejo sin aliento, le daba un aspecto de niño, se le marcaban los hoyuelos.

-Por el momento no, gracias.-dijo remarcando el "gracias" me fui.

El chico termino pago su cuenta y se fue, me acerque a la mesa a recoger los platos. Me había dejado bastante propina y un papel doblado.

"5557458689 es mi número, te marcare"

Torcí los ojos y tire el papel a la basura ¿Qué se creía?

La cafetería volvía a estar llena, ya casi cerrábamos, las 5:30.

El mismo chico vino y se sentó en la mesa, resople.

Me sonrió y por amabilidad hice lo mismo, me miro detenidamente.

-Tiraste mi nota Sarah.-dijo serio, fruncí el ceño.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunte en el mismo tono, tal vez algo desafiante.

-Te observe.-dijo con simpleza.

-No pienso salir con usted.-dije fríamente.

-Puedes hablarme de tú, soy Harry Styles.-dijo sonriendo coquetamente.

-¿Qué va a ordenar?-pregunte firmemente. Frunció el ceño.

-Pie de fresa. Voy a venir todos los días hasta que aceptes salir conmigo.-dijo serio.

-Pues tendrás que venir por siempre porque yo no saldré contigo.-dije orgullosamente, el sonrió.

-Así será.-dijo y comenzó a comer su pie.

Cuando se fue me volvió a dejar su número, lo tire.

Pasaron los días y él seguía haciendo lo mismo, dejando propina y su número, además comenzó a marcar a la cafetería y preguntaba por mí.

Mi mamá me decía que le diera una oportunidad pero simplemente la primera impresión que tuve de él era muy importante para mí y digamos que no fue la mejor.

-Ya dale una oportunidad.-dijo mi papá guiñándome el ojo.

Harry entro a la cafetería, pidió una rebanada de pastel y me senté en frente de él, sonrió.

-Está bien saldré contigo, ya llevas más de un mes haciendo lo mismo y si sigues pidiendo postres te vas a poner más gordo.-bromee, el se miro el estomago, estaba plano y comenzamos a reír.

Dejo la propina y su teléfono, esta vez sí lo apunte en mi móvil, le mande un mensaje dándole mi teléfono.

"Nos vemos hoy en la entrada del parque de diversiones, Harry"

Me arregle casualmente, unos jeans, balerinas, una blusa holgada y poco maquillaje.

He de decir que me la pase muy bien con él y la impresión hacia el también cambio, reímos, nos divertimos y jugamos.

Pasaron varias citas, estaba enamorada de él, simplemente sucedió. Iba todos los días a verme e incluso me ayudaba a atender a los clientes.

Volvimos al parque de diversiones. Estaba en la entrada del parque esperándolo, sentí un roce en mi brazo. Gire y me encontré con Harry y una rosa en la mano.

Sonreí, tomo mi mano y caminamos hacia un estrado donde subió y tomo el micrófono, cuatro chicos más estaban con él. Comenzaron a cantar una melodía que no conocía, las lágrimas no paraban de salir de mis ojos. Me miro, sonrió.

-Sarah Kennedy ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-pregunto, sentí varias miradas y asentí feliz.

Me beso, delicado y dulce, que cambio a coqueto y atrevido, le mire coquetamente y el sonrió de la misma forma.

Ahora estamos en el mismo parque pero él lleva tomada de la mano a una niña de cabello rizado y rojizo, ojos verdes con algunas pecas, Katherine reía, era el retrato de ambos.


	3. Corazón número tres: La cita errónea

Corazón número tres: La cita errónea pero perfecta.

Estaba rumbo a la plaza, no había sido la mejor idea que mis amigas habían tenido, de hecho una de las peores que habían ideado. Mi carro ya no fallaba, lo había llevado al taller y estaba bien. Soy Bellatrix sí como la de Harry Potter, pero me gusta que me digan Bella, si como la de Twilight, pero esa es otra cosa. Soy italiana pero vivo en los Estados Unidos, aunque mi acento me delata. Tengo el cabello castaño, color miel, algo rizado. El color de mis ojos es variado, pueden verse azules y otras veces verdes; una mezcla de ambos. Soy alta, delgada pero no extremadamente. Me considero una persona optimista, tímida, a veces en raras ocasiones coqueta, tierna, llego a molestarme con facilidad pero tiene que ser por un asunto que de verdad importe.

Entre al estacionamiento, mis amigas me organizaron una cita a ciegas.

-Dios mío dime cuando acepte hacer esto.-susurre mientras tomaba un disco de Andrea Bocelli.

Ese era el objeto con el que mi cita me reconocería, se supone que podía ser un disco de cualquier artista. Él llevaría un libro de cualquier autor.

-Definitivamente esto no estaba bien organizado.-pensé.

Traía un vestido rojizo claro, hasta la rodilla. Unos tacones plateados, no muy altos, suelo ser torpe. Rímel y gloss, nada más. Llegue a la entrada de la plaza y comencé a mirar a la gente que pasaba por ahí. Decidí comenzar a moverme, un chico traía un libro, lo llevaba en la mano. Me acerque a él, solo un poco. Llevaba unas gafas de sol que parecían costar bastante dinero, su cabello era rizado, color castaño, muy parecido al mío. Alto y fornido, su ropa también parecía costar bastante, no podía ver sus ojos.

-Genial, simplemente los chicos que me gustan.-dije con sarcasmo.

Pareció mirarme, apreté al disco a mi pecho, en efecto me había mirado.

Se acerco a mí, se quito las gafas y sonrió, la palabra guapo se quedaba corta. Nos miramos atentamente.

-Soy Bellatrix pero puedes decirme Bella.-dije extendiendo mi mano en su dirección, sonreí, tenía que ser amable.

-Soy Liam, mucho gusto Bella.-dijo tomando mi mano y beso su dorso.

Me sentí extraña, sonreí. Su voz era realmente profunda y sexy. Tal vez no estaría tan mal.

-¿Ya comiste?-pregunto mientras ambos caminábamos dentro de la plaza.

-No.-dije mirándolo. Sonrió.

Entramos a un restaurante de comida mexicana, me agradaba la comida mexicana.

Pedimos la comida y un silencio se formo entre ambos, cómodo.

-¿De dónde eres?-pregunto. Sonreí.

-Italia, un lugar precioso ¿Tú?-pregunte.

-Londres, ¿De qué color son tus ojos?-pregunto mirándome fijamente, me puse nerviosa.

-A veces verdes a veces azules, no estoy segura.-dije sonriendo.

Ya habíamos terminado de comer, caminábamos por la plaza platicando cómodamente. Mi celular comenzó a sonar, sonreí.

-Disculpa, solo un momento.-dije, asintió.

-B ¿Que tal tu cita con Robert?-pregunto Andrea, mi amiga.

-¿Robert?

-Sí, así se llama tonta.-dijo, pude sentir como sonreía.

-Ah, sí. Muy bien gracias, tengo que irme porque me está esperando. Bye.-colgué el teléfono.

Liam resulto ser todo lo contrario a lo que creía que era. Al verme sonrió y tomo mi mano, me sorprendí. Su tacto era alucinante.

Nos sentamos en una banca, ya era de noche.

-¿Qué es lo más doloroso que te ha pasado?-pregunte. Me miro con tristeza, no debí de preguntar.

-Solo tengo un riñón, recibía unas 30 inyecciones al día.-me estremecí y apreté su mano.

Me acerque y bese su mejilla, le sonreí sinceramente.

-Pero todo ya paso, estas bien, sano. Eso es lo que importa, además fuiste muy valiente.-dije mirándolo a los ojos.

Recibió un mensaje, sonrió. Algo dentro de mí se removió, una sensación incomoda, fuerte.

-Imposible.-pensé ¿Cómo podía llegar a sentir celos de alguien que no conocía en absoluto? Era ridículo.

-Es un amigo, se llama Harry. Me está pidiendo que vaya a la feria cerca de aquí, se la va a declarar a su chica.-dijo sonriendo.

-No tienes porque decírmelo, no es de mi incumbencia.-dije sonriendo.

Una corriente fría nos recorrió a ambos y sin pensarlo me cubrí con las manos para mantenerme caliente. Sentí la suavidad de su saco cubrirme los hombros, sonreí y aspire su colonia, deliciosa.

-Gracias Liam.-dije levantándome.-Ya tengo que irme.-dije comenzando a caminar delante de él.

Todavía sentía el saco en mis hombros.

-Se me ha...-

Sus labios estaban sobre los míos, me tomo de la cintura y yo del cuello. Sus labios eran suaves y provocativos, acaricie sus rizos de color miel. Me separe de él, lentamente.

Sus ojos me miraron, sonreía.

-Lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención, solo iba a darte el...-volvió a besarme, tomo mis mejillas.

-El saco, puedes quedártelo.-dijo sonriendo de nuevo.

-Pero...-

-Pero nada, sirve que tengo otra excusa para verte.-llegamos a mi auto.

-Algo más, ¿tú no te llamas Robert?-pregunte apenada.

-No, ¿Tú no te llamas Jane?-pregunto confundido.

-No, solo Bellatrix. Entonces tu no eras el chico con el que tenía que salir.-reflexione.

-Ni tú.-agache la cabeza, sonriendo.

-Pero ha sido la cita correcta.-dije mirándolo de nuevo.

-Así es.-dije.-Nos vemos pronto Liam.-esperaba que así fuera. Se acerco y me puse nerviosa. Aunque sonreí y rozo mis labios con los suyos.

Ya había pasado una semana y él no había marcado. Aún tenía su saco.

-Lo más probable es que se haya olvidado de ti.-susurre arreglando mis cosas.

Tenía el radio prendido, se escuchaba música de Andrea Bocelli, amaba a ese hombre.

-Y solo aprovecho para besarte y burlarse de ti.-continuaba diciendo.-Definitivamente no le vuelvo a hacer caso a lo que digan mis amigas.

Comenzó a sonar "What makes you beautiful" una canción que sonaba mucho ahorita. Comencé a sacar toda mi ropa del closet, lanzándola alrededor del cuarto.

-Sonrisa bonita, todo un caballero, suceso importante de la infancia. Debió de ser toda una técnica.-estaba enojada conmigo.

Saque el saco, lo mire por unos instantes y luego lo lance al montón.

Unas manos se enredaron en mi cintura, me asuste y gire dispuesta a golpear. Me congele, Liam me miraba sonriente, tenía su saco en el brazo y varias de mis prendas en la cabeza y en los hombros.

-¿Toda una técnica?-pregunto burlonamente. Me sonroje.

-Hola Liam, ¿Qué haces aquí?-su rostro estaba cerca de nuevo.

-Te dije que vendría por el saco.

-Pues tardaste mucho.-dije haciendo una mueca.

-¿Tanto me extrañabas?-pregunto.

Su pregunta me hizo darme cuenta de que era cierto, lo extrañaba, extrañaba su sonrisa, sus labios, todo. Lo mire, estaba serio.

-Si te extrañe Liam.-susurre, sonrió.

-Yo también y mucho Bella.-dijo, era sincero, lo podía ver.

-Bésame.-pedí temerosa, sus ojos se iluminaron.

Se acerco a mí y me beso, fue hermoso, intenso y delicado a la vez.

Ahora estaba en el hospital, ambos mirábamos el ultrasonido de nuestro bebe, era una sensación preciosa. Una vida crecía dentro de mí.

-Es un niño.-dijo la doctora, ambos llorábamos.

Liam acaricio mi barriga y la beso.

-Gracias por llegar a esa cita, amor.-susurro para luego besarme.


	4. Corazón número cuatro: El chico

Corazón número cuatro: El chico de la librería.

Me encontraba en la librería de Boston, buscaba otro buen libro que leer.

-Buenos días, Señora Stuart.-dije sonriendo a la encargada de la librería.

-Hola Allie, bienvenida.-dijo devolviendo la sonrisa.

Soy Allyson, pero me dicen Allie. Tengo 18 años, de cabello rubio cenizo, algo rizado en las puntas. Soy de Washington, adoro leer, soy una chica común. No me gustan las adicciones, motivos personales. Soy bastante calmada, responsable pero como toda chica, algo coqueta.

Busque entre los estantes, mirando los lomos de los libros. Sonreí y saque el libro que había estado buscando. "Irish Dreams" de Nora Roberts. Tome otros 3 libros.

Me senté en el sofá, comencé a disfrutar de la lectura. Salí de ahí con los libros entre mis manos. Estaba mirando la portada, Irlanda se veía mágica en el libro. Choque contra alguien, tirando todos ellos.

-Por Dumbledore, deberías tener más cuidado.-dije mientras recogía los libros del suelo, tomo dos y rió.-¿Algún problema?

-No, está bien. Veo que te gusta Harry Potter.

Lo mire por primera vez, era alto y moreno, de cabello obscuro, ojos cafés. Bastante guapo.

-Sí, me gusta mucho, es mi saga favorita.-dije sonriendo. Se escucho un trueno y la lluvia comenzó a mojarnos.

-Ven.-me tomo de la mano, entramos a una cafetería.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto.

-Allyson Hide, mucho gusto.-dije sonriendo.

-Zayn Malik, el gusto es mío.

-Es un nombre bastante extraño.-cubrí mi boca y me sonroje.

-No te preocupes, está bien.-se encogió de hombros.

Pedimos unos cafés, estaban deliciosos. La lluvia paro.

-Tengo que irme, mi madre estará preocupada por mí.-deje el dinero de mi café en la mesa.

-No, yo invito.-dijo Zayn con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, siempre me ha gustado el café muggle.-dije, su sonrisa se ensancho.

-Adiós, que Dumbledore te proteja.-dijo sonriendo.

-Igual a ti.-dije y salí de ahí.

Era 5 de agosto y tenía que regresar los libros a la librería, llegue y salude como siempre. Deje los libros en la mesita. Alguien me cubrió los ojos, me sorprendí pero comencé a tocar sus manos.

-Eres un hombre, lo cual me alarma y me pone más nerviosa.-susurre, se le escapo una risita.

-Ya sé quién eres, solo necesito acordarme de su nombre.-pensé.-Me rindo.-dije bufando.

Sus manos me soltaron y gire para mirarlo. Sonreí.

-Zayn. Hola Allyson.-susurro y comenzó a reír.

-Hola, ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte.

-Bueno, me entere que hoy venías a entregar tus libros y vine a invitarte a salir pequeña hechicera.-dijo sonriendo.

-Lo pensaré, está bien, te doy una oportunidad.-dije mirando los libros. Ninguno me atrajo, estaba más concentrada en la persona a mi lado.

-Vamos entonces.-tomo mi mano.

Me llevo a lo que pareció ser su apartamento.

-Se artes marciales, Zayn.-le advertí y sonrió.

-Solo veremos unas películas.-dijo.

Me percate del contacto de nuestras manos, era cálido y agradable. Saco una llave con un pequeño gallo dibujado en ella.

Me senté en el sofá mientras él iba a la cocina. Una chica en bata de seda apareció en la habitación. Me miro de una manera que no me agrado. Parecía una modelo.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y qué haces aquí?-pregunto arrogantemente.

-Soy Allyson y Zayn me invito a ver unas películas.-dije firmemente.

-Pues yo soy su novia así que puedes irte.-dijo sonriendo.

Esas palabras me dolieron mucho, no entendía porque me había invitado a una cita si tenía novia. Me enoje con él, sin mirarla a ella, salí del departamento. Las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de mis ojos.

-Estúpido muggle, juro por Potter que no volveré a hablarle en mi vida, ni siquiera sé porque me duele tanto.-susurre.

-¡Allyson!-escuche que me gritaban, sabía que era él, lo ignore. Me tomo del hombro y me hizo girar.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunte en tono mordaz.

-Aclarar las cosas.-dijo.

-Yo no quiero aclarar nada, eres un mentiroso.-dije soltando unas lágrimas.-Y ni siquiera sé porque lloro.

-Escucha por favor.-pidió mirándome suplicante.

-No, suéltame.-dije zafándome de su agarre, me fui de ahí.

Habían pasado cuatro días, camine hacia la librería.

-Allie un chico te ha estado esperando desde el lunes.-dijo sonriendo, sonreí incómoda.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunte.

-Que me escuches, tengo dos cosas que decirte.-dijo mientras salíamos de la librería.

Tomo un cigarrillo y lo prendió, le mire fijamente, dio una calada al cigarro. Me miro.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto.

-No, no me gusta que fumes.-dije mirándole suplicante. Frunció el ceño.-Mi padre y mi abuelo fallecieron por culpa de sus vicios, mi padre era alcohólico sus riñones dejaron de funcionar. Mi abuelo comenzó a fumar a los 13 años y falleció a los 30.-las lágrimas salían de mis ojos.

Me miraba afligido, limpió mis lágrimas con sus dedos.

-No quiero perderte Zayn, es raro pero significas mucho para mí, aunque este enojada no puedo evitar pensar en ti.-dije mientras me sentaba en una banca.-Aunque estés ocupado.

-No lo estoy, ella te mintió, es mi ex novia. Termine con ella hace unos 7 meses, solo que ha querido volver conmigo y se ha presentado en mi casa varias veces.-dijo incomodo.

-Siento mucho haberte juzgado.-susurre.

-No hay problema, lo otro es que creo que te quiero y mucho. Al escucharte decir eso me hiciste muy feliz.-dijo sonriendo.

Me acerque a él sonriendo coquetamente, sus labios se juntaron con los míos en un beso indescriptible. Después de hablar un rato, fuimos a su departamento y vimos las películas de Harry Potter. Me beso de nuevo, por un buen rato.

Cuatro pares de ojos miraban la televisión, películas de Harry Potter, después su madre les leía un cuento. Zayn miraba con ternura a su esposa Allyson que les leía a sus dos hijos.

Jane y Anthony, mellizos de 6 años de edad se estaban quedando dormidos al escuchar a su madre. Cuando termino, la miro en silencio.

-Allie ven a dormir conmigo.-pidió Malik desde la cama.

Allyson salió del baño, con un pijama, sonriente.

-Pequeña hechicera, dame un besito.-pidió.

-Si tú lo pides.-dijo ella sonriente. Lo beso con pasión.

-Tus hijos son igualitos a ti.-dijo él.

-A ambos.-dijo ella.-Te quiero muggle.-dijo riendo.

-Sabes que soy Harry Potter.-dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Sí, si amor, lo que digas.-dijo sonriendo.

Rieron y decidieron irse a dormir, pronto irían a casa de cierta familia irlandesa.


	5. Corazón número cinco: La fiesta

Corazón número cinco: La fiesta

Me estaba preparando para la fiesta de mi primita, se llamaba Tasha, tenía 7 años. Termine de colocarme los pendientes y el bolso.

Soy Samantha Collins, tengo 19 años, soy de New Jersey. Tengo el cabello negro, de piel blanca, soy alta, ojos verdes. Soy una persona bastante responsable, graciosa y risueña, pero tímida con personas que no conozco. Una buena persona diría yo.

-¡Samantha si no bajas no vienes a la fiesta!-grito mi hermana desde abajo.

-Ya voy.-dije bajando rápidamente.

Scarlett era más grande que yo, bastante. Tenía 30 años, estaba casada y su esposo era bastante guapo, tenía dos hijos. Scarlett y John.

Llegamos al salón donde la fiesta iba a comenzar, ayude a Tía, la madre de Tasha. Colocamos las botanas, los adornos; adoraba hacer esto. De hecho estaba estudiando diseño de interiores. Cuando terminamos un coche llego al salón, de él salió la pequeña Tasha. Corrió a donde se encontraba su madre y luego vino hacia mí.

-Sam, mira mi corona, soy toda una princesa.-dijo sonriendo.

-Tasha, que linda te ves ¿Te gusta la decoración del salón?-pregunte, ella miro con sus ojitos todo, sonrió y asintió.

Se fue a jugar, los invitados comenzaban a llegar, llenando las mesas.

Tía y yo danzábamos de un lado a otro, coordinando algunos detalles, hasta que pudimos sentarnos. Los tacones me estaban matando.

Mire a los invitados, todos se veían felices, platicaban animadamente. Unos ojos azules me miraron, acompañados de una sonrisa, le devolví el gesto.

-¿A quién le sonríes Sam?-pregunto en voz baja mi hermana. Suspire.

-Él me sonrió primero, solo hice lo mismo para ser educada. Es él, el de la mesa que está pegada a la esquina, cabello marrón, ojos azules.

-Ah ya, es muy guapo. Se llama Louis Tomlinson. Es amigo del padre de Tasha, está soltero, por si te interesa.-dijo sonriendo.

-Claro que no, ya es hora de ordenar.-dije sonriendo.

Los meseros nos trajeron una ensalada, estaba cubierta de zanahorias, por lo menos la mía. Sonreí, amaba las zanahorias. Sentí una mirada sobre mí, levanté la vista disimuladamente. Una ensalada igual que la mía, el dueño era Louis. Fruncí el ceño.

Termine de comer y la pequeña Tasha llego a mi lado.

-Sam quiero que conozcas a mi mejor amigo.-dijo ella tomándome de la mano.

Llegue a donde estaban los columpios, Louis estaba ahí, mire alrededor en busca del niño.

-Sam, él es Louis Tomlison, mi mejor amigo.-dijo la niña con una sonrisa. Abrí la boca y la cerré de nuevo.

-Mucho gusto señorita.-dijo extendiendo la mano en mi dirección, era británico. Aún sorprendida estreche su mano.

-El gusto es mío.-dije sonriendo.

-Sam quiero que platiques un rato con Louis, quiero que se conozcan bien y luego se enamoren. Así los voy a tener a los dos para siempre.-dijo mirándonos a ambos.

Sentí mis mejillas arder.

-Anda Tash, ve a jugar un rato.-dije dándole un leve empujón. Sonrió y nos guiño el ojo.

Mire a Louis, de cerca era mucho más guapo, sonreí nerviosa.

-Te gustan las zanahorias.-sonó como una afirmación, asentí.

-A ti también.-dije. Sonrió.

-Me encantan, son lo más delicioso que hay sobre la Tierra.-dijo animadamente.

Tenía cierto aire de niño.

-A si que ¿Mejor amigo de Tasha?-pregunte mientras nos sentábamos en el jardín.

-Algo así, una niña realmente linda, algo soñadora.-dijo riendo.

-Así es, ¿Qué estudias?-pregunte, él me miro fijamente, sorprendido.

-Ahorita no estoy estudiando, pertenezco a una banda, pero estudiaré Teatro.-dijo sonriendo.-Tú ¿Qué estudias?

-Interesante, Diseño de interiores.-dije mirando mi trabajo con el salón.

-Pues si que eres buena.

-¿Disculpa?-se sonrojo.

-Digamos que te estaba mirando desde la entrada del salón, antes de que los invitados llegaran.-dijo rascando su cabeza, parecía apenado.

-Gracias, que lindo.-dije sonriendo.

Hablamos lo que restaba de la fiesta, claro con algunas interrupciones por parte de Tasha y su madre. La fiesta acabo a las nueve de la noche.

Tasha y yo despedíamos a los invitados, Louis llego al portón.

-Escucha, tengo una fiesta ahorita y necesito una acompañante, ¿Te gustaría ser la mía?-pregunto sonriendo.

-Claro que le gustaría.-dijo Tasha saltando.

-¡Tasha!-la mire, ella sonrió.-Esta bien Lou, pero no se si voy vestida de acuerdo a la ocasión.-dije incomoda.

-Tengo uno en el auto, espero te quede.-tomo mi mano y mi corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente.

Me subí a una camioneta bastante lujosa, Louis y yo platicábamos animadamente, me sentía cómoda con él. Llegamos a un salón más lujoso, uno donde se ofrecían fiestas de gran magnitud.

-Lou, ¿A qué perteneces como para venir a este tipo de fiestas?-pregunte asombrada, comenzó a reír.

-Ya te dije, tengo una banda.-contesto con simpleza.

-Okey.-conteste aturdida.-¿Y el peinado, el maquillaje?-pregunte aún mirando.

-No te preocupes, conozco a algunas chicas que te ayudarán con eso.

Al salir, cuatro chicas, parecían muy amables se acercaron al coche. Me miraron sonrientes y saludaron a Louis, evite fruncir el ceño y disgustarme.

Tomaron mi mano, y una de ellas el vestido, llegamos a un pequeño cuarto.

-Hola Samantha, nosotras somos Bellatrix.-comento una castaña.

-Bella, solo Bella por favor.-dijo ella, también castaña, de un color miel.

-Bueno, Bella, Giselle o Elle, Sarah y yo soy Allyson para ti Allie.-termino la rubia.

-Hola, soy Samantha o Sammie para ustedes.-sonreí, me cayeron muy bien.

-Okay comencemos con tu arreglo, Louis babaerá por ti.-dijo Sarah. Me sonroje.

-Apenas y lo conozco, de hecho lo conocí hoy.-dije mientras ellas agarraban mi cabello y trabajaban en mi cara.

-Pues por algo te invito, además él nos dijo que ya te había visto varias veces.-creo que comento Bella.

-No, nunca lo había visto, por lo menos no que recuerde.-dije negando enérgicamente.

-Te ha visto en varias fiestas, creo que le gustas.-dijo Allie.

-¿Crees? Por favor Allie, el chico se muere por ella.-dijo Giselle. No sabía si estar feliz o incómoda.

-Listo Sammie, ahora falta el vestido, tiempo récord, unos 15 minutos.-dijo Bella.

El vestido era precioso, color plata y hasta el suelo, con una tela que parecía tener diamantina. Mi cabello estaba recogido en un tocado simple pero lindo y el maquillaje ni hablar, no era simple pero tampoco cargado.

-Deberían de poner una estética.-dije sonriendo.

Las mire.

Bella traía un vestido rojo que resaltaba su piel, su cabello agarrado en un tocado precioso, su maquillaje era como el mío, solo que en tonos rojizos.

Allyson traía un vestido azul, hasta el suelo, con escote de corazón, maquillaje en tonos azules y su cabello caía sobre sus hombros, tenía una corona hecha con su cabello, una trenza. No muy fina pero no tan gruesa.

Giselle tenía un vestido blanco, su cabello estaba acomodado en un tocado, pequeños bucles salían de el, dando un aspecto desordenado, maquillaje muy natural.

Sarah traía un strappless, era entallado hasta un cuarto de pierna y luego se abría, liso hasta el piso, era degradado, comenzando por el blanco hasta llegar a un tono rosado leve. Su cabello estaba recogido horizontalmente, de lado, levemente rizado al final. Maquillaje fresco, en tonos rosado y blanco.

Todas llevábamos unas carteras a juego con el vestido, y accesorios también.

Al salir de cuarto, cinco chicos estaban arriba de una tarima, entre ellos estaba Louis, sentí su mirada.

-No para de mirarte Sammie.-susurro Allie. Me sonroje.

Mire a los demás chicos, eran bastante guapos.

-Esta canción va dedicada a nuestras chicas.-dijo uno de cabello miel, Louis me miro con una sonrisa, baje la mirada.

-La canción se llama "More than this"-dijo un moreno.

La letra era preciosa y después de interpretar 3 canciones más, "What makes you beautiful", "One thing" y "Gotta be you" bajaron del escenario.

El irlandés bailaba con Elle, el moreno con Allie, el de cabello miel con Bella y el rizado con Sarah.

Me tocaron en hombro, Louis sonreía, me ofreció su mano.

-¿Sabes? Te conozco más de lo que crees.-dijo sonriendo.

-No lo creo Lou.-dije sonriendo.

-Te conozco desde pequeña, cuando viviste en Yorkshire, en mi último año de preparatoria tú ibas en el primero, te he visto en muchas fiestas.-dijo sonriendo.

Y entonces recordé todo, el pequeño niño de ojos azules que me había tirado a un charco de lodo cuando pequeña, el chico de preparatoria por el cual varias de mis amigas suspiraban, las sonrisas que me dirigió en los pasillos, y el chico que hacía reír a Tasha, el chico que platicaba con Robert, esposo de Tía. El chico del que creí enamorarme alguna vez.

-Eres tú.-susurre. Asintió, me sonroje al recordar algunas cosas.

-En la preparatoria quise invitarte al baile pero no fuiste, te quería, te quiero.-dijo, estaba muy cerca de mí.

-Te conozco desde hace bastante, no del todo.-susurre y me beso. Tierno y dulce, no era profundo, delicado.

-Mis amigas estarían celosas.-dije riendo.

Así fue como bailamos, reímos y nos besamos.

Louis le enseñaba a la pequeña Stephanie a pintar la pared, a pintar de manera pareja y limpia, la niña tenía 7 años. Los miraba sonriente, él me dirigió una mirada cómplice.

Habíamos abierto nuestro propio negocio de diseño de interiores.

Louis dejo a la niña pintando.

-Recuerda que esta vez Navidad es en casa de Niall.-dije sonriendo, asintió.

-Ya extraño a rizos.-dijo dramáticamente.

-Nunca cambias Lou.-dije riendo.

-Eh mamá zanahoria, ¿Crees que nuestra hija se pueda unir a nosotros?-pregunto en mi oído.

-Sí, es toda una artista.-dije mirándolo.

-Por eso te quiero.-dijo para luego besarme.

-Corrección Lou: Me quisiste, me quieres y me querrás.-susurre y le guiñe un ojo, gruño sonriente y volvió a besarme.


	6. Epílogo: 13 años después

Epílogo: 13 años después

Narradora Pov.

11 almas inocentes, escuchaban con atención a Louis y a Samantha. La doceava estaba dormida.

-Y así fue como nos conocimos Tía Sammie y yo.-termino con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué historia les pareció mejor? Obvio que la mía.-dijo Harry, claro uno más grande.

Los niños negaron enérgicamente, excepto dos cabezas, Katherine y Molly.

-A nosotras nos encanto papá.-dijo Katherine.

-Por eso las amo, mis niñas.-dijo besando las cabezas de sus hijas.

-A mi me gusto la de mi Tía Bella.-dijo Stephanie.

-¡Stephanie cómo te atreves a hacerme esto! ¡Mi propia hija! Samantha di algo.-dijo Louis mirando a su esposa.

-Lou, no puedes culparla, no fuiste lo suficientemente romántico y descriptivo.-dijo divertida, su esposo la miraba con la boca abierta.

-Niños vayan a jugar un rato, está nevando.-dijo Bella.

Todos salieron fuera de la casa, Niall cargó a su hija más pequeña.

Louis y Samantha tenían 3 hijos, Stephanie 7 años, Jhon 5 años y Scott 4 años. El más pequeño odiaba las zanahorias, Stephanie era la réplica de su padre, Jhon tenía ojos azules y cabello negro, Scott tenía los ojos verdes y el cabello castaño de su padre.

Zayn y Allyson tuvieron a sus mellizos, Jane y Anthony, Jane tenía el cabello rubio y ojos castaños, Anthony tenía el cabello negro y sus ojos iguales a los de su padre. Ambos de 6.

Harry y Sarah tuvieron a Katherine d Molly de 6, la primera con el cabello rizado y rojizo y sus ojos verdes. Molly tenía el cabello café, lacio y tenía pecas, sus ojos eran azules.

Liam y Bella tenían a dos pequeños, James de 6 y Scarlett de 4. Ambos tenían el cabello miel y ojos azulados verdosos, si no fuera por la edad podrían pasar por mellizos. A la pequeña le encantaba hablar italiano.

Niall y Giselle tenían 3 hijos, Ethan de 8, que tenía los ojos cafés y el cabello rubio, Lilian de 7 que era castaña y de ojos azules y por último la más pequeña del grupo, Irene de 2, que era rubia y de ojos azules.

Sus padres veían a sus niños reír y jugar, construyendo cosas en la nieve, Irene quería ir con ellos pero era bastante pequeña como para salir. Era 24 de Diciembre, Navidad. Habían tenido una gran cena navideña, puré de papas, carne, jugo de calabaza, y un rico pie de limón.

-Mirenlos.-dijo Liam.

-No puedo creer que sean nuestros.-dijo Giselle.

-Lo son, y están creciendo muy rápido.-dijo Harry.

-Nosotros también, ya tengo arrugas.-dijo Louis, todos lo miraron.

-Louis tienes 32 años, eres joven, no como antes pero, no te pases.-dijo Zayn. Lou lo miro mal.

-Harry, tengo que decirte algo.-susurro Sarah. Todos la miraron y ella sonrió.

-¿Qué pasa amor?-pegunto tomando su mano.

-Estoy embarazada.-dijo sonriendo.

Harry se quedo con la boca abierta y sin reaccionar, como lo había hecho cuando se entero de los otros dos embarazos.

Se abrazaron y se besaron.

-Hay niños aquí.-dijo Allyson.

-Tú cállate Allie.-dijo Samantha.

La rubia le saco la lengua.

-¿Cuánto tienes Sarah?-pregunto Niall.

-6 semanas.-contesto.

-Esto se tiene que celebrar.-dijo Liam.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a cenar mañana?-pregunto Harry.

-Me parece perfecto.-dijo Bella.

De la nada parecían adolescentes de nuevo.

-¡Mamá!-gritaron 6 niños. Las madres giraron las cabezas, eran adultos y tenían familias.

-Ya vamos niños.-dijo Samantha.

-Mañana a las 8, en la casa de Zayn.-dijo Bella.

-¿Por qué en mi casa?-pregunto el moreno, mientras miraba a Jane y a Anthony.

-Porque lo digo yo.-dijo sonriendo. Los hombres fruncieron el ceño.

-¡Papá!-gritaron otros 5 niños.

-Vamos.-dijeron mirándolos.

-No me gusta cuando hacen eso.-dijo Katherine.

-¿Hacer qué?-pregunto Scott.

-Ignorarnos.-contesto Lilian.

-No lo hacen a propósito.-dijo Stephanie.

Los más pequeños intentaban comprender la conversación, no lo lograban, así que solo asentían o negaban, incluso cuando no debían.

Scott, Scarlett, Jhon, Molly y Anthony miraban a los niños más grandes hablar sobre sus padres, se aburrieron y comenzaron a jugar con la nieve.

Estaban felices y todos se llevaban bien, claro habían discusiones como en todas las familias pero, generalmente se llevaban bien.

Los padres acudieron a las llamadas insistentes de los niños, algunos tenían problemas para construir un mono de nieve, otros querían ir al baño y algunos simplemente querían la calidez de los brazos de sus padres.

-¿Se acuerdan cuándo nos conocimos?-pregunto Sarah.

-O ¿Cuándo comenzamos a salir en grupo?-continuó Zayn.

-Los viajes en grupo.-dijo Giselle.

-Las bodas de cada uno.-dijo Bella.

-Embarazos.-dijo Harry.

-Baby Showers.-dijo Niall.

-Despedidas de solteros.-dijo Liam.

-Zanahorias.-dijo Louis, todos lo miraron.-¿Qué? Es cierto.

-Lunas de miel.-dijo Allyson.

-Sí, pero esas experiencias son otra historia.-dijo Sammie.


End file.
